


Moonrise

by Tina0609



Series: Prompts and Challenges [8]
Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Love, One Word Prompts, Quiet, Romance, moonrise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24471331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tina0609/pseuds/Tina0609
Summary: A flashback to Tom and Nina from Make This Go On Forever before the plot starts. A few quiet moments under the stars.
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Prompts and Challenges [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594171
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Moonrise

**Author's Note:**

> From a word prompt challenge over at Tumblr. The word was Moonrise.

„Hey, you want to go for a walk?“ Yes, she could have asked in a slightly more romantic way, but the look on Tom’s face now made Nina laugh out loud nevertheless. “Don’t look at me like that, I just want to go for a walk with you.”

“I got that. But... Why?”

“Because I want to be romantic?”

“But it’s almost dark, and we already walked Bobby.”

Okay now, why was he making this so difficult? They’d been spending a few days in Tom’s country house, getting away from the stressful London life, especially with Tom’s impending promotion for Marvel and Nina’s busy training schedule that wouldn’t allow her getting out of the studio or the flat anytime soon.

“Toooohoooom.”

He laughed. “Okay, okay.” He got up from the couch and checked in on Bobby while Nina put on her shoes and got ready for the walk.

It had been a while since they had a walk outside together with none of them having any place to be. They held hands. It was nice. It was quiet. And it got dark.

“Let’s just sit here,” Nina decided as they moved up to a small stone wall, separating the neighbour’s property – which was still a ten minute walk away – from the fields and the small path they were on.

“What’s going on with you?”

They sat next to each other, hands touching in the middle between them. Nina sighed. “I just don’t want us to overwork ourselves. And it’ll be so busy. I want the quietness.”

“I see,” Tom murmured. “Thank you.” He squeezed her hand.

“Of course. I’ll look out for you.” She winked, but she meant it.

They were silent for a few moments, before Tom spoke up. “The moon’s coming up. And we can actually see the stars without all the city lights.”

Nina looked up. He was right. It had been so long since she’d seen the moon this big and the stars sparkling in the sky. She leaned to the left and put her head on Tom’s shoulder.

“We should go here more often.”

“We can,” he whispered back. “We’ll just have to make time every couple of weeks.” He kissed her cheek. “We’ll manage.”


End file.
